Now, Bow to Me
by Kiara Violet Piexs
Summary: Once upon a time in another place an evil kingdom who no one dared to face and the ruler was a girl so mean a tiny little princess of only age fourteen! Based on Daughter of Evil. Told in Rin's POV.


"Oh oh oh oh oh." I pause, "So, shall we start?"

Once upon a time in another place

An evil kingdom who no one dared to face

And the ruler was a girl so mean

A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

Once upon a time in another place, there grew an evil kingdom who no one dared to face. The ruler of this kingdom was a young girl who was so mean, a tiny little princess who was only fourteen years of age. Yes, I am that princess.

So many furnitures littered her abode

Her loyal servants whose likeness surely showed

Her horse was named Josephine

She claimed all the riches of the world

Oh, how my castle is just perfect. The country of yellow has been feared for years. So many furnitures littered with my abode. Everything is just simply perfect. Even my servants, who too a likeness to me surely did show. Even my loyal servant, who is my brother, he has been with me every step of the way. Every Tuesday, I go riding with my servant on my horse, her name is Josephine. Such a wonderful girl she is, listens to me. All the riches of the world is mine to claim, all of it.

If you're short on money that's no fearful thing

Just take it from those who dangle you on a string

To those who feel they want to bring me down

You'll just tidy up my gown.

A girl from the red country came to my throne room, bowing before me, as I sit there on my throne, next to me is my loyal servant, whom I order never to leave my side, unless ordered to do so. She tells me that her kingdom is short of money, and they need help, for the other kingdoms will not help. That's not a fearful thing. You can just take it from those who dangle you on a string. That is what I told her exactly. I had my guards escort her out. To those who feel they want to bring me down? I laugh. They will just tidy up my gown!

"Now! Bow to me!" I order, seeing my servants bowing before me.

I place my fingers to my lips.

Evil flowers steadily bloom

With an array of colourful doom

But the weeds who feel they want to stay

They'll just die and feed me the same anyway

Outside in the rose garden, I glance at all of the yellow flowers. Such evil flowers that steadily bloom. There array of colorful doom! I glance down, seeing some weeds in a pot. I order for the weeds to be removed. Except the weeds who feel they want to stay. Sounds like some of my servants. They'll just die and feed me the same anyway. I walk back to the throne room, hearing the bells ring.

The princess held a love for a man

Of Blue who wasn't much her fan

But instead he chose his neighbour's girl

Of Green whose eyes shone like pearls

"Kaito!" I exclaim, "He has come to pay me a visit."

My brother nods his head at me, as he helps me to my room to prepare for this day. As I sit at my mirror, seeing my brother brush my hair, I hear a knock at my door.

"Enter." I say.

My captain of the guard walks in, telling me that Kaito was only here for a short visit, and didn't have time to come visit me. I hold my hand up. Seeing Len stopping.

"What?!" I hiss.

I walk towards the window, looking out, seeing Kaito walk passed the castle, escorting a girl from the Green Kingdom, her eyes shone like pearls.

"Leave me, both of you." I order.

"Yes, princess." I hear Len's voice say.

The door closes, I clench my fist on the stone of the window, tears falling from my eyes.

The princess knew this and was filled with rage

She called her minister locked in a cage

And said in a soft voice for no one to hear

"Make sure no one is spared."

All of this rage I have inside. I know the reason now. Kaito, why? I sit at the right edge of my bed.

"Gakupo!" I order for him.

I hear the door open, my minister walks in. I see him bowing before me.

"Yes, princess?"

"Make sure no one is spared." I whisper, "Destroy the country of green!"

Houses of the people were burnt to the ground

So many voices would no longer make a sound

The people who had suffered so much pain

Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain them.

When the word got to me that houses of people were burnt to the ground. The sound of the cries of the people didn't reach my ears. Their pain and their suffering, how I love to hear them cry in pain. But, the girl has been killed. I laugh a little, I ordered my own brother to kill her. I could tell that he met her sometime before this whole situation happened. Perhaps it was when we were young and he was taken away. The church bell rings, marking that it was half-past three.

"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers steadily bloom

With an array of bloodied doom

Even though the flower is so very refined

The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

The yellow roses still hold that power. They are still as evil as ever as they steadily bloom. Their array of bloodied doom, even though the flower is so very refined. They were representing what happened to the country of Green. The thorns had driven it's garden to decline. What happened to my lovely roses.

To defeat the princess was no easy task

But the people could no longer wear their masks

Like a flock of birds they were lead by

A red lady mercenary into the night.

The people of my country were ready to fight against me. Or that's what my servant told me. Their task to defeat me would not be so easy. But they could no longer hide behind the mask of fear. Len then tells me that they are like a flock of birds they were led by a red lady mercenary into the night. That woman! How dare she defile me!

All their anger had built up over the years

It consumed them, losing their fear

But the army was damaged from the Green War

Their attacks were not much of a chore

I could tell that their anger had built up over the years, it consumed them, losing their fear. But my guards were damaged from the Green War. Their attacks were not much of a chore.

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court

The servants ran away as time was short

The little princess would not pose a fight

And she was finally captured in the night

Such filth has surrounded the court! When time was short, my servants ran away. I would not pose a fight. Hiding from behind the pillar, I glance at the red woman, holding a sword out. The princess was finally captured in the night.

"You're such a disrespectful man!"

Evil flowers steadily bloom

With an array of funest doom

How the paradise she made for herself

Put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf

The evil flower, steadily bloom, My array of funest doom, how paradise I made for myself, put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf. I know the reason why I am that evil flower. Len, why?

Once upon a time in another place

An evil kingdom who no one dared to face

And the ruler was a girl so mean

A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

Once upon a time in another place, there grew an evil kingdom who no one dared to face. The ruler of this kingdom was a young girl who was so mean, a tiny little princess who was only fourteen years of age. Yes, I am that princess.

She was to be punished at three o'clock

When the church bells sounded a tock

The person who was once royalty

Was bored in jail with no loyalty

This small princess was to be punished at three o'clock, when the church bells sounded. That is time for tea, but I can not have a cup. The person who was once royalty was bored in jail with no loyalty.

At the time that eventually came

The church bells to her sounded rather lame

Without looking to the faces of the crowd

Said she was eyes in shroud

The time eventually came, the church bells sounded rather lame for her execution. Without looking to the faces of the crowd, she said as eyes in shroud.

"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers steadily bloom

With an array of colourful doom

Now the people speak of her without a second thought

The daughter of evil had received what she sought

The evil flower that held a steadily blood. Their array of colorful doom. The "servant" walks the street, now the people speak of her without a second thought. The daughter of evil had received what she sought.


End file.
